


Ruby Always Makes Anna Laugh

by crowleyshouseplant (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Anna are girlfriends in college. Fluff without plot. (sensual but nothing graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Always Makes Anna Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> ass-halation from tumblr posted this: I need an AU where Anna and Ruby are lesbian girlfriends in college. Ruby always makes Anna laugh.
> 
> So I wrote it. And submitted it to her anonymously.

**The First Time**

They’re curled up on the couch, a girl in an olive jacket and fire in her hair and Ruby beside her—it was the only couch beside a heater, and it was winter. They were ostensibly studying, but Ruby had seen her looking up at her from time to time. Like she had the number forty-two in black marker on her forehead or something.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” the woman with the red hair finally said. “Looking at me like that.”

“You only know,” Ruby said, licking her lips, “because you’re staring at me.” When she wasn’t staring at Ruby though, she’d play with the corners of her physics textbook while she read, tracing diagrammed wave structures with her finger tips.

For the first time, Ruby almost wished that she had paid more attention in class.

Anna flipped the book closed. Some of the pages wrinkled under the weight of the cover. “You look at me like you just made a breakthrough discovery regarding tachyons or something awesome like that.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Ruby said even though she had read _Watchmen_  and, oh yes, she knew what tachyons were in a vague layman sense of the term.

“Think of it like discovering a herd of unicorns in your backyard,” she said. “Which would be impossible since unicorns are just deer with arrows in their foreheads.”

Ruby choked on her words, cleared her throat so that she could speak again. “It would have been nice to have unicorns,” she managed to get out at last.

The woman folded her arms around herself, like she was clutching herself in a hug, then she laughed. It was quiet, but her eyes filled up to the brim with it, and she didn’t hide her open mouth behind her hand.

“We are Rosencrantz and Guildenstern,” Ruby said, then lifted her shoulders in a high shrug. “But which is which?” She pointed to herself— “Am I—” then she pointed to the woman with the red hair – “Or are you?”

“Neither,” she said. “Because I’m Anna.”

 **Another Time**

Ruby was studying in bed when Anna staggered through the door, her backpack falling from her shoulders with a dull thud. “Ow,” she said, taking off her t-shirt so that she was in her spaghetti-strapped undershirt. She thumbed the buttons from her jeans loose and wriggled out of them, toed off her hiking boots and peeled off her socks so that Ruby could see the bits of tape clinging to her red, blistered feet.

“Ow,” Anna moaned again, slipping into bed with Ruby. “Ow, ow, ow.”

Ruby crawled to the end of the bed, pulled Anna’s feet from the covers, cradled them on her lap. “I told you not to go on that stupid hike.” She ran thumbs hard against Anna’s delicate arches, found the knots there, and rubbed them smooth.

“Oh,” Anna groaned, slumping backwards, head thumping dully against the wall. “Ow.”

“Good ow?”

Anna just nodded.

Ruby massaged her soles, kneaded the area around her ankle, stretched the tendons and the muscles, rotated her feet by the ankles gently, rubbed each toe and pulled them until they popped:  _this one went to oz, this one studied in space, this one had turkish delight, this one had a stargate, and this one went_ —and Ruby imitated the sounds she made when Anna made her come—while the tips of her fingers skipped along the delicate skin of Anna’s arches and Anna writhed in the covers, head pressed against the pillows, belly tight and gasping with laughter, skin silked with sweat.

 **Like Those Other Times**

“I need to go to class,” Ruby said, voice thick and stuffed up.

Anna pushed her back down, palm pressed hard against her forehead. “You’re not going anywhere. You’ve got a fever.”

“I can’t miss the lectures. Nobody takes notes like I do,” Ruby said, pretending to struggle because it hurt her head too much to really fight against Anna.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to deal with it,” Anna said. “Because I’m not going to let you endanger an entire classroom with this flu you’ve got.”

Ruby scowled and burrowed deeper under the covers. The weight of them hurt her skin, and her joints ached. “How very noble of you.”

“Damn right angelic,” Anna said. “Both in that and my patience.” But she pressed a kiss to her forehead so Ruby knew she wasn’t mad, not even a little bit, not even at all.

And when Anna made her hot chicken soup, Ruby said, “You know what would make this bearable if I have to miss my class?”

“What?” Anna crumbled saltines into the soup and nudged it forwards towards Ruby.

“You, me in a hurt/comfort fic. We could be antagonists,” Ruby added, slurping at her spoon. 

Anna laughed softly as she put her hand on Ruby’s thigh. “But we’re not.”

“It’d just be pretend.”

Anna folded Ruby’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles. “Eat your soup.”

 **The Very Best Times**

Ruby has a clever tongue and clever fingers—and Anna loves them, she loves Ruby’s mouth on her, her tongue kissing her there, licking there, tasting her and only her—and when she comes under Ruby, body tight and quivering, fisting the covers with her fingers and her toes, she always always laughs—not one of her quiet laughs, but one that comes from deep inside of her, spilling up from her belly and over her heart and out of her mouth.

And Ruby swears it’s the most beautiful thing she’ll ever hear.


End file.
